This invention relates to systems and methods for laying tile and, more specifically, for efficiently reducing tile lippage. Throughout this description, the term tile is used as an example of various matter which is arranged disposed adjacent a substrate (which can be horizontal-floors or vertical-walls or other) in multiple pieces, the term tile should be understood to include panels, sheets, boards, paving stones, bricks or the like. The present invention relates more specifically to improved methods and systems which use tab systems to align and level tiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,487 and U.S. Design Pat. D63077 and the web site www.tuscanleveling.com describe a system for aligning and leveling tiles. While such systems have enjoyed some success in the past, they do have drawbacks. At the conclusion of each job, the vertical shafts extending upwardly between the tile joints in such design are broken away from the base and discarded. This generates waste that may be disposed in landfills. In addition, the act of breaking away the shaft from the base can be time consuming, and it can disturb the tiles if it is not done properly or if the tile is not sufficiently adhering to desired substrate.
Consequently, there is a need for improvement in tile aligning and leveling systems and methods.